The vortex
by Jax Judith1
Summary: The atrox has a new power to help destroy man kind. Its called the vortex. A powerful crystal ball looking thing that steals peoples souls. When Serena has dreams about it are they just dreams or has she developed a new power? R/R centers around Serena


Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the moon  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The nightmare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt weak. She could barely stand up. She was dizzy. Her stomach was empty. Her vision, blurred. She couldn't remember anything. Well, she could remember something. The strong, sickening taste of oil in her mouth and dirt and gravel underneath her teeth. But the oil, and dirt as well as the gravel was gone. Her head pounded. Where was she? She tried to move but she was so weak she could barely raise her arm.  
  
Blurred shapes of what she thought were people around her sat in chairs. She couldn't see who they were.  
  
"Doctor Moore please report to the staff office. I repeat, Doctor Moore please report to the staff office," A voice of what I assumed to be an intercom said. Was I in the hospital?  
  
Suddenly she heard a familiar voice of who she thought was Jimena ask, "How is she doctor? Is she going to be all right?" At least some one she knew was in the room with her.  
  
"She's got a broken leg and a very badly sprainged arm," The person whom she assumed to be the doctor answered and then he added, "She's going to have to stay home for a few weeks. In bed would be best. What the hell happened to her anyway?"  
  
There was a pause and then Jimena spoke up, "My old gang attacked us-out of no where. They knocked her out, kidnapped her, and then well-you know."  
  
"Did you report them to the police?" The doctor asked.  
  
Jimena answered, "The police caught them and then called the hospital."  
  
"Good. They deserve to have a few years in Juvenile hall for that," The Doctor said.  
  
That really wasn't what had happened but if Jimena told them what had they would think she was an escaped person from the loony bin. Here's the truth about what had happed. The atrox had attacked and then kidnapped Serena for at least two days. Jimena had had a premonition about where she was, and following their instincts, the girls had gone there, fought the atrox followers, and then grabbed Serena and called the hospital. Of course they hadn't called the police. What were they supposed to say? Uh, hello officers my friend was kidnapped by an ancient evil that wants to destroy mankind can you please arrest them? Yeah, like that would really work. Serena herself didn't remember any of this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena's vision came into focus. She looked around and saw Maggie, Jimena, Catty, Vanessa and her brother Collin there. "What happed?" She asked.  
  
Her friends looked at her, and rushed over to her bed side. "Oh thank god she's awake." Maggie said.  
  
"The atrox attacked, kidnapped you for about two days, I had a premonition about where you were, went there, kicked some atox ass and then we grabbed you, and took you to the hospital. It's one in the morning now. You better get some-"Jimena explained and as she was about to say something more a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Glad to see you're all alive and well," the voice of Stanton, the prince of darkness and a follower himself said. He was standing in the door way, a look of worriness on his face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here you son of a bitch?" Jimena asked glaring at him.  
  
"I came to see Serena and warn you," Stanton answered.  
  
"Warn us about what? Your hommies are the ones who attacked us and kidnapped Serena," Jimena said and added, "You were most likely in on it to. Hell, you probably planned the whole thing."  
  
At this, Stanton looked pissed. He looked up at Jimena, anger in his eyes, and said, "For your information goddess, I had no such part in this. I didn't know about it until now. And believe me; if I had known about it, I would have warned you. Now, do you want to know what I have come to tell you or not?"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes and then Catty stepped up and said, "You got five minutes to explain it buster."  
  
"The atrox has a new thing to help destroy man kind. It's called a vortex. The vortex steals people's souls, killing them. It can be mistaken for a crystal ball at times. Word has it the atrox is paying a gypsy to keep it and steal souls for them. Guess she's doing it in return for immortal life. "Stanton explained.  
  
There was silence. A new plan to destroy man kind? With Serena having a broken leg, and a sprainged arm she couldn't help fight without getting hurt again. The daughters of the moon were in for trouble. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena lay in her hospital bed, tossing and turning in the night. The nightmare she was having was a bit to scary for her.  
  
She was in a room, and Tymmie and Karyle as well as Cassandra, Stanton's friends, or so called friends, were there as well. They were circled around Stanton, who was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair. He had tape over his mouth and he was struggling to get out.  
  
"So Stanton, you dared to betray the atrox?" Karyle asked.  
  
A muffled sound came from Stanton and it sounded as though he had said 'Damn right I did'.  
  
"Well, no matter. Soon, you will be no longer." Karyle said. Then, an aged old woman entered, holding what appeared to be a crystal ball. She started to mutter an incantation.  
  
"Ak mi nu so lay so," The woman muttered and she repeated this for about ten or twelve times fast and then something emerged from Stanton. A white, see through version of him, what looked like it was a ghost of him. Then it went inside the crystal ball, and Stanton looked dead. Serena cried out, tears streaming down her face. What the hell had happened? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena woke up in her hospital bed, eyes widened, breathing hard, and sweat pouring down her face. She was as pale as a ghost herself. What on earth had happened? Had it just been a dream? It had felt so real though. Like she had actually been there. But that was impossible. She'd been here, sound asleep In her bed and she certainitly couldn't have gotten up in the middle of the night, walked out and then been in that place. It just wasn't possible. She would have been caught.  
  
Serena looked to the side of her and found that a tray of food, Pizza and soda, had been left next to her. She must have fallen asleep before the nurse had brought up her food. Her stomach rumbled and she realized how hungry she was. She picked up the Pizza, took a bite, then put it down and picked up her soda and took a drink of that. She ate her food and then she sighed. She went back to sleep.  
  
A soft breeze blew in, the window which had some how opened. "Serena," A bone chilling voice whispered, "Serena."  
  
Stanton appeared in the room, he found Serena asleep. He watched her for a few minutes and then he closed the window, stepped into the shadows and disappeared. He had to find some time to tell her that they were both in danger. But when? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: Like it so far? I think its turned out good. If I'm missing a daughter of the moon, its because I've only read book 1 and 2 and don't know who the fifth daughter is or anything about her. So sorry to all of you who like that character. 


End file.
